Double Double Toil and Trouble
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: Double Double Toil and Trouble what will the Mauraders do now? Perhaps attend lessons and attend detention, god only knows! But follow me, cause my OC Prue Dumbledore will give us the ride of our lives, perhaps loveromance between certain Mauraders?
1. Chapter 1

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell etc.

Chapter 1

A girl with jet-black hair, and sparkling blue eyes, with a look of mischief, boarded the Hogwarts School train. She walked down the compartment and used the Trip Jinx as she went, leaving a trail of people behind her, all collecting themselves and wondering how they ended up on the floor. Truth be told, the girl knew how to cover her tracks by making it not so obvious that it was her who'd been doing the spell, making sure that at least she left a few suspects behind her. When the shouting started up because of the jinx, she slipped out of that corridor and into another, which made it less likely that it was her who'd done the jinx.

"Prue! Yo! Free compartment!" Remus yelled sticking his head out the compartment door.

"Okay," Prue replied (that was the girl's name). She slid quickly inside the compartment; the shouting from the next corridor could be heard louder than it was before.

"Are you going to be a suck up this year?" James sneered.

"Oooh, _don't you dare go there_!" Prue shouted.

"I can go there if I want," James retorted.

"I'll teach you to insult my Grandfather!" Prue shouted once again.

"Bring it on you wimp!" James shouted standing up suddenly.

Prue, reacting the only way she knew how, raised her fist, and then punched him straight in the nose. Blood started pouring from it. Prue's fist was covered in blood; she didn't notice this and watched gleefully as James started panicking.

"Anyone got a tissue?" James asked panicked, dancing around like a headless chicken. The other occupants of the compartment started laughing madly at the obviously panicked James. Prue, noticing her hand was covered in blood, instantly started shaking it, only it seemed now she couldn't get it off. After a minute, she gave up and pulled tissue's out of her bag and started trying to wipe the blood from her hand. James saw this and said, "can I have a tissue?"

"What? You want one of these tissues?" Prue asked looking up suddenly.

"Well yes, if it isn't too much bother," James said holding his nose closed. He sounded stupid, which made the other's laugh even louder.

Prue took all the tissues out the packet, and put the tissues in her pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry, all the tissues seem to have suddenly disappeared," Prue said grinning widely.

"But I just saw you put them all in your pocket!" James exclaimed loudly, nearly drenched through with blood.

She turned the packet upside down, shook it a bit then looked up at James.

"There doesn't seem to be any left in the packet," Prue said trying her best to sound confused.

"OK Prue, this has gone on for long enough," Sirius said still laughing. He walked up to Prue and took a tissue out of her pocket, Prue blushing, or trying hard not to, and Sirius handed the tissue to James who looked astonished.

"Thanks I think," James said astonished, "How'd you do that?"

"I dunno," Sirius said, "it was surprisingly easy."

Remus looks at Sirius, then at Prue, looked back at Sirius, then at Prue. Remus had just realised something very significant between Prue and Sirius. Well, more like with Prue.

"Oh boy," Remus said noticing something.

"Oh boy what?" Sirius asked.

"I've just realised something," Remus replied astonished.

Prue's eyes widened and moved over to Remus looking daggers at him.

"I think our Prue—," Remus continued only to be stopped by Prue herself.

"Is really good friends with you guys and would probably let anyone do that," Prue said snappishly, "Isn't that right Remus?" giving him a deadly look.

"Yeah that's right," Remus managed to gasp out.

"How's your nose?" Sirius asked.

"Need another tissue," James gasped.

"Okay then mate," Sirius said and walked over to Prue ready to get another tissue from her pocket. Prue hurriedly got the tissues out of her pocket and threw them at Sirius before he could, "what was all that about?"

"I thought you'd like some more tissues in case of emergencies," Prue said breathlessly.

"Okay then," Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

Soon the train came screeching to a stop, making James fall backwards and Remus fall off his seat, and Prue hold onto the door to keep her balance. James was laying face first on the floor near the door, making Prue jump backwards away from James. Sirius immediately went to help James up and Remus just stepped over James and walked outside into the Corridor.

They made their way down the corridor, and off the train. The 5th years gathered in a bunch and got into the school carriages. Peter was with them by this time, explaining how lost he got. Prue went into the Marauder's compartment, ignoring Professor McGonagall who was shouting at her to get into the Slytherin Compartment, but soon gave up all together.

When they arrived in Hogwarts, Prue finally gave up following the Marauder's, because McGonagall herded her towards the Slytherin table. She met up with her friend Kyra, who had brown hair tied up in a bun, with purple highlights through it, and eyes the colour of the tiger-eye; she had pale skin and bright freckles. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She was very beautiful, but doesn't think so herself. She'd need a guy for that. She looked extremely bored and Prue couldn't blame her, and hoped she hadn't been with the bimbo Narcissa, even if she was Sirius's cousin.

"How was your summer?" Kyra asked.

"Dreadful, Hit Wizards put me in the Juvenile Hall, but I had fun all the same," Prue replied, "Grandfather got me out after two weeks."

"Well, I went to Italy to visit my grandparent's," Kyra said.

"I hear Italians are a bitch," Prue replied sitting herself down at the Slytherin Table.

"That's not true. They're very nice," Kyra said, "although, they might be different in different parts. I only went to one part you know."

"What part was that?" Prue asked interested.

"I went to the Leaning Tower of Pizza," Kyra said happily.

"Oh really?" Prue replied.

"Yeah I went up it and it kind of leaned over," Kyra replied.

"I'll remind you not to go up it then," Prue said absentmindedly.

"Ok thanks," Kyra agreed.

Dumbledore then walked into the hall after they'd finished their conversation. He does the whole usual speech, and sorted the first years. Then made another speech as he usually does, then sat down, stood up again, and told Prue to go his office afterwards. Prue sighed; this was the usual routine at the beginning of the year.

Prue got up after the thing had finished was still wide-awake and ready for her lecture. She had one at the beginning of every single year, and yet she managed to break every single thing her Grandfather told her not to do, because every single year he gave her one or two new ideas that she hadn't yet tried. She entered his office and sat down, and her grandfather entered shortly afterwards.

"Right then," Dumbledore said sitting at his desk, "here we go again. Don't blow up a toilet, don't do anything to Snape, don't use invisibility cloaks around the school, don't do anything to Snape," Dumbledore said wearily

"You said that one last year," Prue interrupted suddenly, "and the year before and the year before that."

"It still applies for this year," Dumbledore said then continued, "Don't tease the Whomping willow, don't tease Snape, don't get in kahoot's with Peeves, don't do anything to Snape, don't fly a broomstick around the school," Dumbledore continued.

"I already did that last year," Prue interrupted once again, "and you told me not to do that last year."

"It still applies for this year, but don't do anything to Snape, don't spit on the trophy's, don't do anything to Snape, don't smash the trophy's, don't do anything to Snape, don't insult the ghosts, don't anything to Snape, don't yell into the teachers, which I may add you do every year. Don't do anything to Snape, don't come into my office more than 144 times a year," Dumbledore said.

"Can I come in more times?" Prue asked sweetly.

"No," Dumbledore replied "don't do anything to Snape, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, don't do anything to Snape, and don't set Fluffy on the students. Don't go into the Astronomy Tower and ruin people's lives, don't smash the orb, don't attach Snape to the roof, don't transfigure yourself into an animal, don't do anything do Snape, don't smuggle joke products into the school."

"You don't trust me you know," Prue said eyes widening tearfully.

"Course I don't trust you," Dumbledore said making a mistake right then.

"You never trust me! Never! Your only granddaughter and you don't trust me!" Prue whined.

"Produxi," Dumbledore said gently, knowing she'd start her launch any minute now.

"I should have more respect. Your just not nice to me, never trusting, never does any good anyway, because you don't trust me enough to go out—," Prue continued tears streaming down her face.

"Produxi Prudence Diane Dumbledore, listen to me," Dumbledore said urgently.

"Not ever trusting me, never, because you're a stinking old man, and trust is something you do, you trust everyone at this school but me! You don't trust me! Your only granddaughter and you don't trust her!" Prue continued, stamping her foot and crying, loudly.

"Okay, Okay, I do trust you, you can go now,' Dumbledore said instantly changing his mind on scolding her about her bloodstained hand. He got up and shoved her quickly out of the door.

"YOU CAN LEAVE!" He yelled over her crying, and then closed the door behind him.

With this, Prue instantly stopped crying and wiped her eyes using her sleeves.

"Sap," was all she said before walking down the stairs and off to the Slytherin Tower.

She walked up to the portrait, ignoring its tough scolding, and said the password.

"Galleons," Prue said then entered, finding Kyra waiting for her looking worried.

"How was it?" Kyra asked concerned.

"Ok. The usual. Lecture, then said he didn't trust me, so I threw a tantrum and he kicked me out, easy as pie," Prue replied walking up to the girls dorms.

"You have it so _easy_, the Headmaster being your grandfather and all," Kyra said being an obvious suck up.

"Yeah I know," Prue replied proudly.

Kyra was famous throughout the school for being a suck up and an idiot. She was just plain thick and a very good friend. If you wanted something done, it was more than likely that she would do it for you without any fears of the consequences. Kyra looked expectantly at Prue then opened and closed her mouth as Narcissa Black entered the Common Room with her giggling girlfriends and arm in arm with Lucius Malfoy, the cutest boy in the Slytherin House at the present point in time. Well, according to Kyra anyhow.

"Dumbledore I hear you've been causing more trouble than ever," Lucius sneered, "you realize you'll be one of the first to go when the Dark Lord—,"

"Stuff you Malfoy," Prue snapped, "I'm in no mood for a fight right now."

"Yeah, that's because you're in love with my cousin aren't you?" Narcissa asked sweetly, "oh don't give me that look Dumbledore, cause I know its true. The way he looks at you and you at him. You really should give up on Gryffindorks; they aren't like, worth it!"

"Get a life Narcissa," Prue growled, "Sirius and I are just friends. You and your band of loyal followers can go--,"

"Ah, ah, ah my dear Produxi," Lucius said unraveling himself from Narcissa, then getting out his wand, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Yes I do actually Lucius, now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some well deserved sleep," Prue said with a huge smile, "oh and mind you don't keep the rest of the house awake at night. You two together is almost sickening."

With this Prue turned on her heel and marched up into the girls dormitories. She quickly pulled the curtains around her bed and hoped that Narcissa and her followers wouldn't all troop in at once and decide to give her hell for insulting them like that. Prue, who normally didn't give a damn about consequences, was extremely bored and wished more than anything that she was in Gryffindor with the Marauder's. It would have been so much easier that way, with just her and them. No Slytherin's breathing down her neck trying to make her act like them and hate mudblood's and insult anybody who wasn't worthy. On the top of the to be a Slytherin list was you must have some interest in joining the side of the Dark Lord. Prue had none, so that was about right then. To Prue's surprise, none of the girls bothered her. In fact, they were all talking about how great it would be when the Dark Lord finally decided to come to power and how much power and fear they would gain from his rise. Prue gave a loud fake snore then decided that this new Dark Lord wasn't much of a threat and that her grandfather didn't need to know just yet what the talk was in the Slytherin Common Room. After all, there was always tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter 2

Prue bored, decided that the regular uniform dress-code was decisively boring. Mundane even. She sighed then sorted through her clothes. The only non-uniform things she had bought to school with her seemed to be an assortment of Dragon Hide materials, ranging from a Dragon Hide jacket to Dragon Hide pants and even a tee-shirt in full Dragon Hide. Her grandfather didn't approve of this, but there you had it. So Prue put on the clothes then headed out into the common room full of students who just stared. Prue ignored them then made her way up to the Great Hall, as the Slytherin dormitories were down in the dungeons and gained very little sunlight because of it.

Prue entered the Entrance Hall and was greeted by the Marauders, all of whom were standing there gawping. None more so than Sirius, whose mouth looked as though it had fallen open. Remus however, was the one who recovered first.

"Prue, mate, don't you think that's a little uh, um… Overdoing it?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Knock it off Remus," Prue said indifferently, "I'll only get a detention. Besides, we can talk through those mirrors of yours."

"Yeah, uh, don't want anyone seeing… I mean, Dragon Hide?" James stuttered, only just remembering his crush on Lily.

Prue shook her head, hardly noticing the boy's lack of concentration. The group entered the hall together, and then Prue went to sit with the Slytherin's and plonked herself next to Kyra. Kyra gasped loudly when she saw what her friend was wearing and looked nervously over at the staff table. Prue herself ignored Kyra's frightened look over at the High Table and happily began eating her breakfast. What Prue failed to notice was that over at the Gryffindor Table, Sirius was constantly failing to get food anywhere near his mouth and few guys were actually eating for fear they'd slop their food down their fronts. James however, was looking over at Sirius with a stunned expression on his face then looking over at the Slytherin table and back again. He shook his head in disbelief and continued with his eating.

When breakfast finished Prue walked down the corridors with Kyra on their way to Potions. Prue herself was thinking how sad it was that the Slytherin's and Gryffindors didn't have Potions together, and thought she'd have to make-do with Kyra. Of course Potions was usually taken with the Hufflepuff's, and Prue had quite a few friends in that particular house too. She was soon joined by Rory, a Goth, who saw nothing but darkness in life. Prue herself didn't quite understand why the girl hadn't ended up in Slytherin, but there you have it. The Sorting Hat was strange sometimes.

Soon after the girls entered, the Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, entered and surveyed his class. His eyes immediately fell on Prue's lack of following the uniform dress code and laughed.

"Always going for the originality aren't you Dumbledore?" Slughorn said gaily, "right! Open your books; we're going to be learning the Draught of Peace."

Kyra gave Prue a startled look, Prue just shrugged and opened her book to the correct page. She scanned the Potion book and groaned then went to get the ingredients. She spread them out over the desk then snuck a peek at what Snape was doing. He was the best in the class at Potions and was highly favored by Slughorn. She frowned, gave another huge sigh, and then began cutting up some of the ingredients.

Slughorn then began surveying how well the class was doing. Kyra's cauldron had caught fire somehow. Narcissa's had turned the shade it was supposed to be, but didn't look nearly as good as Snapes did over in the corner of the classroom. Another cauldron had exploded everywhere and they'd found out it had belonged to Bellatrix, who's Potion Making skill's weren't that great. Slughorn had ended up evacuating the class and taking them all outside. Prue noticed Snape pocketing some of his Potion as Prue noticed, did Narcissa.

Prue decided then to keep an eye on Snape as he was prone to sneaking attacks on the Marauders and all they did was retaliate back, and Snape _nearly always _ended up worse off. To her surprise, Prue saw Narcissa whispering to Snape, then Snape handing her something with a smirk clearly playing across his face.

"Hey Prue what we gonna do now?" Kyra asked as they made their way down the corridor and off to their next class, which was DADA with the Gryffindors.

"Go to class obviously," Prue said finally, "see if Professor Williams will actually give us work that isn't easy to accomplish."

The Slytherin's soon arrived at DADA to find the Gryffindors were already present. James was imitating Sirius over something he had done either the previous lesson or at breakfast, and Sirius was laughing loudly. Sirius quickly punched James in the arm and they stopped what they were doing immediately on Prue's arrival on the scene. Prue noticed Remus shake his head with a smirk playing across his face, and Peter just standing there looking between the three confused.

Prue immediately went and joined the Marauders with Kyra trotting along behind her.

"Hey guys!" Prue said happily giving each of them a hug, a normal greeting between girls and occasionally girls/guys.

Sirius however, went beetroot and covered up by laughing loudly at James joke about Hippogriffs. Prue looked at Sirius for a second, shrugged then went with the boys into DADA. Prue naturally sat with them, Kyra too, who was busily trying her utmost not to stare at Remus. Snape on the other hand, sat at a table with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Darrel and another couple of guys. He looked uncomfortable, but he was still sitting with them, occasionally looking over where Prue and the Gryffindors were sitting talking and laughing loudly.

Soon afterwards, the DADA Professor entered the classroom and introduced them to some new curses and jinxes and set them to practicing Stunning. Prue and Sirius were paired up, James was paired with Peter, Kyra with Remus, Snape with Bellatrix, and Narcissa with Darrel. The other members of the class were paired up with other people, such as Lily being paired with one of her best friends, Serenity. Stunners began flying everywhere, some of them got books and past the person they were supposed to be Stunning. One Stunner actually hit Prue, but it wasn't sent by Sirius, but by Narcissa who had been aiming at Darrel. Sirius rushed forwards then made the decision to Stun Narcissa, which caused more havoc, then necessary. Now everyone was Stunning everybody else, and there was no clear order in the class.

"OKAY, OKAY ENOUGH!" Roared Professor Williams angrily.

It wasn't long before all the students stopped Stunning each other and got up.

"Right! Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin," Professor Williams said disgustedly, "for that sort of disgusting behavior. I'm putting both Gryffindors and Slytherin's on class detention together. Class dismissed."

The first week of school went rather quickly. Prue who had broken far too many rules by now, was as a result getting ignored by all the teachers. This she found extraordinarily annoying in itself and was resigned to actually calming down a bit in class. The time soon came however, when it was time for a party for Slughorn's favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter 3

Prue needless to say, was definitely once again bored. She and the Marauders were sitting out on the lawns under one of their favourite trees. It tended to give one a lot of shade under the direct sunlight. Remus was relaxed against the tree-trunk reading a book, James was staring up at the clouds and Sirius was busily freezing and unfreezing insects and birds bored out of his skull. Nearby a group of Slytherin's were teasing the random first years and making them do unspeakable things, whilst others students were off walking around the lake having an excellent time together.

"You know, Gryffindor should be holding practice soon," James said calmly, "the upcoming match is against Slytherin isn't it Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "You'll be playing Prue's team."

"Yeah, remind me to knock you out Potter," Prue said grinning, "I love being Beater. I'm still shocked they've kept me on the team."

"Probably because you're not afraid to knock another player out with the Bludger, and you're actually good at it," Remus commented looking up from _Hogwarts, a History. _

"I'll say! Who did she do in last year?" James asked, "Henry Nott wasn't it? Got in him the stomach got sent to the hospital wing for two weeks. One of her own teammates too!"

"That was an accident," Prue lied, "actually no it wasn't. The jerk was irritating me."

"Hey Prue, there's your friend," Sirius said pointing out Kyra.

Prue waved Kyra over who soon joined them. When Kyra got there the girl was short for breath having run all the way. The girl sat down and surveyed the scene.

"How are we going to get any amusement out of this lot?" Kyra demanded, "I'm bored stiff, the other girls aren't any fun at all. All they want to do is try on make up."

"Try on make up?" Prue asked dismally, "anyhow we've got what, twenty minutes before we're supposed to be at Slughorn's party?"

"Yeah," Sirius said grinning, "Me, you, James… I'm surprised Remus isn't invited though. He's real good in lessons. Perhaps Slughorn doesn't know how intelligent we all are."

Remus however, just grunted and went back to reading. Kyra looked over at him and gave a wee smile.

"I'm not going to the party either," Kyra told him, "I haven't got an invite."

"Good for you," Remus snapped angrily, shut his book and then stormed off.

"What's got into him?" Sirius asked confused as they decided to pack up and head back into the castle.

Prue was following James and Sirius and the three of them only just got to the party on time. There were quite a few people there and to James's disgust, Snape.

"He can invite that little bastard but not Remus?" James snarled, "What's the point in that? Where's the logic Sirius?"

"Isn't any as far as I can tell," Sirius said seriously.

Sirius looked over at Prue who was already making her way over to the drinks table. He saw that she had headed directly for the alcohol section of the table and looked really amused. Sirius followed her and grabbed an assortment of drinks as well and saw that Prue was already tucked into the alcohol, as was Snivellus. Sirius took some drinks back to James and they both quite happily skulled the drinks. Soon Prue was called away from the drinks table and forced to meet one of Slughorn's contacts at the Ministry, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror's Office.

"Ah, Rufus, this is one of my favorites, Produxi Dumbledore, quite the charmer really," Professor Slughorn said introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you Produxi," Scrimgeour said with a smile, "You're Dumbledore's granddaughter are you not?"

"Course I am, who did you think I was? Your great Aunt who lives across the street?" Prue demanded then looked coldly up at the Auror.

"Quite the tongue on you, young lady," Scrimgeour said disapprovingly, "nevertheless, I hear you want to be an Auror. That can be arranged… there are of course several tests you have to pass first you know."

"Where you getting your info from?" Prue asked swaying a little and quickly grasping a chair to prevent herself from falling over, "I'm more interested in becoming an Unspeakable. They're supposed to know heaps…"

"Ah, an Unspeakable," Scrimgeour said then looked over at Slughorn, "well if you're interested in becoming an Auror, you know where to contact me."

Prue watched Scrimgeour leave then looked around for James and the others. She spotted them not far off but was cut off by Snape. Prue looked at him warily. She didn't like the guy but still he didn't always have to follow her constantly. It quite frankly got annoying and quite often ended up with him on the opposite end of the spell, jinx or curse. At the moment, Prue was in no fit state to curse him so just stepped around him, and once again he was in front of her.

"I want to talk with you," Snape said slurrily, "come this way."

Prue let herself be dragged away by Snape as she looked over at Sirius and James who were talking and laughing loudly about some joke. Snape stopped and looked at her, but Prue snatched her arm away and tried to move away from him.

"I want to talk with you," Snape said slurrily, "come this way."

Prue let herself be dragged away by Snape as she looked over at Sirius and James who were talking and laughing loudly about some joke. Snape stopped and looked at her, but Prue snatched her arm away and tried to move away from him.

"Let go of me Snivellus…. I don't have to go anywhere with you" said Prue trying to move back toward James and Sirius when she felt the gothic wannabe put his hand under her chin and stroked her bottom lip.

"Oh yes you do Prue….yes you do." Said Snape with a drunken smirk before pulling her lips to his.

Prue tried to push him away as his teeth lightly chewed her bottom lip, a voice in her yelled for her to do something to stop him by any means possible. But her body wouldn't obey her minds orders. She felt disgusted with herself that she could let this happen. In front of a room full of people with the male she actually wanted to kiss on the other side of the room seeming oblivious to what was happening. She looked urgently over at Sirius who was still talking and laughing loudly with James. As much as she tried to shove him away…. And there was Sirius, on his way to rescue her. Relief at last.

Sirius didn't take long to come and rescue her from Snape's grasp, immediately cursing him with his wand and dangling him up in the air. By this time Sirius had got the whole parties attention. Prue was watching as Snape dangled there unable to help in any way, when Slughorn immediately intervened to what was happening, took ten points off of the Gryffindor House, then took a near collapsed Prue down to the dungeons to recover. Prue sincerely hoped that she wouldn't remember this in the morning. Memory naturally wasn't a good thing when this sort of action was happening.

Prue gradually woke up at noon on Sunday. Her head was thumping and her vision blurred. As she tried to recall last night at Slughorn's party, no memories came knocking. Unfortunately this meant that with no memories obviously she had drunk to much alcohol or whatever beverage had been present at the time. She frowned then stumbled out of bed and made her way groggily to the showers. Once finished she did feel clean—she still hadn't any idea of what had happened the previous night. Oh well, can't have been anything _that _bad could it? Prue searched around the girls dormitories for odd things—such as her books and pens and felt really frustrated that she couldn't find them. After giving up she went down into the common room, ignored the usual stares from the inhabitants, and made her way up into the corridors to look for the Marauders, or any of her friends.

Eventually Prue found James sitting with Sirius and the others. Sirius spotted her and immediately got up and left, James soon followed. Prue went and sat down next to Remus who was looking extremely uncomfortable with her being there.

"What's going on?" Prue asked, head still spinning from the previous evening.

"Apparently they're not speaking to you," Remus replied calmly, "although I do say I can totally understand why they aren't."

"Unfortunately you're going to have to refresh my memory," Prue said ignoring the constant thumping resounding in her head, "ooh, I don't remember—,"

"You're telling me you have no clue as to what you did last night?" Remus asked astonished and even blinking a few times.

"No, I have absolutely no clue," Prue confirmed, "so I'd really like to know what it was I did to annoy them."

"Well uh—you know Snape?" Remus asked timidly, wondering if he _should _tell her.

"Course I know Snivellus," Prue said airily, "pain in the—,"

"The point is you kissed him last night and Sirius he well, didn't take to it well," Remus said calmly and then went back to his book.

"I DID WHAT?" Prue screeched loudly, making a few birds in the vicinity fly off in fright.

"Yes, you did," Remus said indifferently, "to uncommon belief, Sirius and James do actually have feelings."

Prue rather alarmingly started smacking her head against the Gryffindor table where she happened to be sitting at that particular time. Remus looked at her in alarm and immediately pulled her back and prevent her from causing herself any more self-harm on the matter. Dumbledore was looking over at Prue looking rather shocked; he obviously hadn't been expecting this kind of behaviour from his granddaughter.

"Thanks," Prue said gratefully then looked over at the Headmaster, "ooh grandfather's going to kill me."

"Yeah," Remus agreed reasonably, "Although I don't think kill's the right word for it Prue. Oh, there goes Sirius and James—you could try apologising, but I doubt you'll get very far with it."

Prue decisively decided to take Remus's advice and attempt to apologise for what it was she had done. Apparently, kissing Snape was definitely _not _a good idea. Prue frowned as she ran, and thought _well for god's sake I was drunk_! She finally caught up with them and Sirius in turn ignored her to the fullest.

"I am really, really sorry for what I did," Prue said in a rushed voice, "I didn't mean to—I mean, I don't know if I meant to or not, because I don't remember it, but I am really, really, really, sorry for what I did."

"Bit late now Dumbledore," James hissed angrily, "You already did it, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to!" Prue said urgently, "I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh you looked all nice and cosy with Snivellus, you two will make a _great _couple, hope you enjoy yourself—,"

"You know I wouldn't kiss him willingly!" Prue shouted, "It was an accident! I was drunk! I wasn't thinking straight! James! Sirius!"

"I did tell you they wouldn't listen," Remus said from behind her, "although the insanity bit worked really well."

"What do you know?" Prue asked peevishly then stormed off.

Prue in the end ended up going to see Kyra who was with Narcissa and Bellatrix. It looked like she was under an interrogation of some sort. The girls spotted Prue and then left Kyra standing there looking rather alarmed when she saw Prue.

"Uh, hi Prue, um, what's up?" Kyra asked looking really innocent all of the sudden, "so uh, you and Snape, well, I guess you two together's obviously a bit of a shock, but—,"

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Prue shouted angrily, "I DIDN'T EVEN FIND OUT TILL THIS MORNING WHEN REMUS TOLD ME!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Kyra asked shocked, "Snape's been going around saying—,"

"I AM GOING TO KILL SNIVELLUS!" Prue roared making nearby first years jump in fright, "I WILL, SEE HOW HE LIKES IT! RUINING MY FRIENDSHIPS AND MY FUTURE RELATIONSHIPS WITH AH—,"

Prue stopped when she realised with what she was about to say then resorted to looking slightly uncomfortable with the present situation.

"With who, Prue," Kyra asked raising her eyebrows, "I mean, I know you liked Sirius, but I think that might be a bit hard now that you're going out with Severus."

"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH SNIVELLUS!" Prue roared for a final time, "I AM NOT!"

"Okay, okay so you're not going out with Snape, fine," Kyra said finally agreeing, "although Narcissa says you two looked pretty cosy together at the party before Sirius ripped you two away from each other. Then she said something about you and Sirius having a fight."

"We did what?" Prue asked astonished, "I mean, I did what? I mean, I wouldn't do that!"

"Here comes lover boy now," Kyra said simply spotting Snape.

"Aaah! Um, I'm not here okay," Prue said deciding the answer to all her problems was avoidance.

"Seen Prue?" Snape asked looking at Kyra.

"Prue no," Kyra said nervously, "she's uh—I don't actually know. I think she's avoiding—I mean, well Prue is—,"

"Right, so let her know I'm looking for her will you?" Snape asked looking around, "I want to talk to her."

Kyra watched Snape walk off looking rather elated. So Prue who had no memory of the event itself would be doing a lot of hiding in the few weeks to come. Kyra quickly called out to Prue.

"Prue! It's safe now, he's gone," Kyra admonished, "although I don't see why you don't try and talk it out with him. Maybe let him down gently."

"Let him down gently?" Prue repeated, "The guy kissed me in public! In front of everyone! And now he's ruined any chance of a relationship with the particular guy I like—,"

"Sirius to be plain," Kyra said finishing the sentence for her, "and don't look shocked, Prue, because the whole school knows you like him, or rather, the whole Slytherin House knows you like him so why try and hide it?"

Prue sighed and leant against the wall. She had never been in such a horrid predicament before. How was she going to persuade Sirius that she loved him and not Snape? How was she going to find a reasonable explanation for her actions, actions that she had no memory of, nor full mind to protest against? Snape had obviously forced her to kiss him. There was no other way that she would have done it. But if it was true that Sirius had stopped them—then he obviously still liked her enough to protect her from the bastard. Prue shook her head then noticed a gang of third years talking, then one of them running up to her with a note.

_Produxi_

_Meet me in my office now._

_You're Grandfather _

Prue looked aghast at the letter. Had the gossip reached him? Ooh, she could just see the look on his face. Don't do anything to Snape indeed. Oh this was going to be horrible! Prue groaned loudly, crumpled up the letter and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Oh this was not going to be a good meeting; all she had to hope was that her acting skills somehow prevailed and that her grandfather wouldn't put too much into local gossip.

Prue arrived at the gargoyle and ended up trying a series of possible passwords that her grandfather would be likely to have used. Finally it opened to 'Fizzing Wizzbees' and Prue entered and made her way up to his office and politely knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice called from inside his office, "Ahh, Produxi, please take a seat."

Prue reluctantly did what she was told and felt a twinge of annoyance at him using her full name. Prue had never actually _liked _being called Produxi; what she preferred was to be called by the shorthand version of her one of her middle names, Prudence.

"What is it I'm supposed to have done now?" Prue demanded folding her arms.

"Well taking into account what happened the previous evening, Saturday night at Professor Slughorn's party," Dumbledore began gently.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Prue shouted standing up suddenly, "I DIDN'T!"

"Now I know I told you to leave Snape alone this year but that didn't mean start to-,"

"I DIDN'T HE MADE ME!" Prue roared as she suddenly started thinking about what a great punching bag her grandfather would make.

"Right Produxi please tell me the honest truth," Dumbledore said calmly, "because I know you've got it in you, and I swear I will help you in any way I can if this is indeed the case."

"I can't remember what happened," Prue said truthfully, "but I hate him! I would never ever do that!"

"Very well, we'll see in the end," Dumbledore said smiling, "just remember be very careful about who you trust."

With that, Prue left the office angrily. _Be very careful about who you trust_! She'd give him a lesson about who to trust indeed! Her grandfather was the most trusting man in the history of Hogwarts and England alike! He'd help anyone if they asked for it. Ahh, well now it was time to attempt to make up with the Marauders. They were more important to her than Snape would ever be, and she'd have to get rid of him somehow.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _A lot had to happen in this chapter, I gave Prue no memory because I thought it would be more amusing… hehe! _


	4. Chapter 4

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

AUTHOR: I have adhered to my friend Flaire's kind words of wisdom and have decided to acknowledge her help in my previous fics, only with the romance seeing as I'm generally the Dark Arts type, if you'll notice by reading other Harry Potter fics I have posted up. They'll keep you entertained whilst I write this one….

Chapter 4

Double Double Toil and Trouble

Extract

It was the following afternoon, Monday to be exact, and Charms had just finished. They had had a rather unpleasant period where Sirius had been working with this girl Prue didn't know. What infuriated Prue the most was that this girl was rather attractive and definitely Sirius' type. James had been working with Remus and Peter too. Remus had been ignoring her since the day he told her about what Prue had done to offend Sirius. Nothing, it seemed, could get Sirius to talk to Prue and accept her apology. No matter how much she explained she didn't _remember _the event, and that she _wasn't _going out with Snape, she just couldn't convince them that this was the situation. Much to Prue's annoyance, Snape followed her everywhere and had been trying to get Prue alone for an extended period of time. She had even shouted at Snape to 'Leave me alone' but he wouldn't ahead to the very loud hint.

Now Prue was outside by the lake sulking. Kyra was sat next to her chewing thoughtfully on one of the Honeydukes oversized lollipops. Kyra had all afternoon been making suggestions on how to get Sirius back. Most of them included sneaking a love potion into his food. Prue had flat-out refused this option, and told Kyra that Sirius was going to have to come around by himself. What made matters worse was that no matter what she did she couldn't shake off Snape, who was always looking for her and convinced they were seeing one another. Prue knew otherwise, but mind you everyone else believed the gossip that was currently circulating through the school. She had even been confronted by Rory, the Hufflepuff and a group of Lily's friends and had had a brawl with them. Told them exactly what she thought of the Gryffindor House and the people in it.

"You know Prue, you really should stop sulking and go out with Snape anyway," Kyra said calmly, "I mean, he's interested. Sirius at the moment isn't. It's a way to make him jealous."

"I am not stooping down that low," Prue informed Kyra annoyed, "no matter _what _you'd do to get Remus' attention—namely flirting with a whole bunch of Slytherin guys—,"

"Well most of the time it does work," Kyra mused, "oh there's Sirius and James and that. Look who Sirius has hanging off his arm."

"That—ohmigod! That's Autumn!" Prue announced, "I _thought _she looked familiar when I saw her working with him in class today."

"Yeah, but rumour has it they're dating," Kyra announced, "I don't know why. The girls a complete ditz,"

"Not much between the ears," Prue said recalling a particularly nasty Dark Arts lesson where she'd

'Accidentally' blown up a filing cabinet and Autumn hadn't the brains to move out of the way. The girl had ended up in the hospital wing and Prue had ended up with a week's worth of detentions to make up for it.

"No, not much between the ears," Kyra agreed at Prue's offhanded comment, but no matter what Prue said, Kyra could hear the hurt in Prue's voice. Prue would just have to get used to the idea that Sirius was dating someone else.

Prue got up alarmed to find that her eyes were beginning to water at the sight of Sirius and Parisa all over one another. She immediately decided to go somewhere else, probably back into the castle away from the scene unfolding before her.

Once inside Prue went into the girl's bathrooms. She cried silently hoping no one else would come in while she was in there. She hadn't been this miserable at Hogwarts for a long while. She had always been a part of the Marauder's group, laughing and joking. Now she was shoved aside like—like, like she was rubbish or something. It wasn't a very nice thing, Sirius _parading _his girlfriend around like something on show. She let the tears flow freely, no one was going to see her _here. _She wasn't going to let them. She'd curse the first person that walked through the door. The unconquerable Prue Dumbledore, crying! But Prue _didn't _hear the door open, and a person walk inside. Only when she looked up again did she notice Lily Evans staring at her in amazement.

"What do you want Evans?" Prue said roughly, looking angrily at Lily through the mirror.

"I _was _going to talk to you about what you did to Sirius," Lily answered green eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh! Dear _Sirius_, that's who you're going to believe!" Prue hissed, forcing back tears.

"Yes," Lily said simply, "so what are you doing here crying in the toilets Dumbledore? Don't tell me you've broken up with Snape."

"I was never going out with him in the first place," Prue snarled quickly recovering her old confidence.

"That's your story. We all saw you snogging him at Slughorn's party," Lily said accusingly, "you can't try to deny it."

"No, obviously I can't. However, I can defend myself by saying that at the time I was probably drunk, which is why I have no memory of the event even today. In fact, I had no _idea _until Remus told me," Prue replied, looking Lily directly in the eyes.

"I believe you," Lily said finally, "Sirius has been giving you a hard time."

"Yes, he's going out with that Parisa girl. She's—,"

"She's actually quite intelligent Prue. She's friendly, sweet and caring. Sirius obviously saw that in her," Lily said casually.

"I don't care," Prue answered glaring at Lily, "I don't care."

"You like Sirius still after what you did?" Lily asked astonished.

"It wasn't me! I didn't come onto him. It was all him. He _made me_. I wouldn't do it willingly! I hate him," Prue protested loudly.

"Okay if you say so," Lily replied firmly, "why not try speaking to him?"

"Only made it worse last time I tried," Prue said ruefully, "you've _never _had this problem Lily. You can't talk. Now Snape's around every corner, following me. Trying to get me alone. Horrible _creep_."

"I'll tell you what Sirius is doing—,"

"I don't care," Prue told her promptly, "just leave it alone okay?"

"But—,"

"You heard!" Prue shouted angrily.

With that, Lily turned on her heel and left. She muttered something about 'I was only trying to help'. Prue was fed up. She'd officially had enough of the whole world being against her. She even didn't need whores like Lily telling her that life—what Sirius was doing. Lily, who thought she was _better _than Prue because she was a muggleborn and had plenty of friends. Friends that Prue would never have, and that didn't make her feel too good. What made it more annoying was that she was expected to be the best in the year. Yes her best subject was Charms, after that DADA… but otherwise she was pretty useless. They all expected that just because she was Dumbledore's granddaughter that she would do really well. That she was _intelligent _and was everything her grandfather was. Here she was, crying like a little baby in the girls bathrooms.

She recovered after a couple of hours in the bathrooms. This wasn't like her, being reduced to tears because she saw someone she liked with a girl. She'd never used to understand those girls who would cry for hours because nobody even _looked _at them so much as asked them out. Now though, Prue kind of understood. However she wasn't going to admit that if she was put under torture.

Deciding that she'd done enough crying, Prue left the girls bathrooms and headed towards the Slytherin common room. On the way though, she spotted Sirius deliberately start kissing his new 'girlfriend' upon her arrival. She frowned, and then moved as fast as she could so she couldn't and wouldn't witness the horrible scene unfolding before her.

Once in the girls dormitories Prue took out a book and began reading. Maybe it would take her mind off all her problems.

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay this chapter just gives you insights into Prue's mind ways… not much happening because I couldn't think of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter - I lost track of the Chapter number -

It was Sunday afternoon and the first Qudditch game of the season was fast approaching. It was nearly Halloween, and the match was to be played the day before. The first game of the season would be between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and James was nearly always off practicing with the rest of the Gryffindors. Sirius found this quite annoying, as he had to spend whole days in Parisa's company, because Remus and Peter would always walk off when the girl approached. Remus seemed to dislike Parisa for some unknown reason. He had no idea why, because Parisa was always friendly towards Sirius' friends.

At this particular point in time, Sirius was sat out by the lake with Remus who was busily reading a book. He had no clue where Peter was, but then Peter was often off elsewhere these days. Sirius was actually quite bored, he could do with Parisa showing up, and at least she was a lot of fun. He found her jokes amusing and the fact that she was so at ease with herself and others, so friendly towards him. It wasn't long before Parisa showed up and sat next to Sirius. Remus immediately closed his book, got up and left the two alone.

"Remus doesn't like me at all you know," Parisa told Sirius ruefully, "I wish I knew why."

"I don't know, he could be jealous because I have a girlfriend and he doesn't," Sirius said calmly, "although I'm sure he likes you a lot. You're very likeable."

Parisa giggled and leant on Sirius's shoulder, "Yeah well he doesn't know what a great friend he has."

Sirius grinned widely. Parisa gently kissed him on the cheek and then they moved on to kissing on the lips, tongue and all. Sirius looked over Parisa's shoulders and saw Prue go dashing back into the castle, running away from her friend Kyra. She probably wanted to go and find her boyfriend Snivellus. Sirius and Parisa soon drew apart and Parisa blushed then looked off towards the lake.

"You're wonderful, you know that," Sirius asked the girl, trying hard not to think about Prue.

Parisa giggled happily, "Ahh… well, I knew. I always knew. I also knew you, Sirius, are the most handsome boyfriend a girl could ever have."

Sirius leaned in and kissed her again. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty that he was kissing Parisa instead of Prue, but really, Prue had kissed his worst enemy. She knew this and yet she showed absolutely no guilt towards what she had done. She was asking for this to happen really. Besides, Prue was probably really happy with her new boyfriend. Not that Sirius had actually seen them together since, but he knew they were going out, because Serenity had said that she had seen them kissing only the other day. Once again they pulled apart from one another.

"Sirius really," Parisa giggled, "I've got homework that needs done. I can't possibly afford another detention…"

"Oh don't go," Sirius complained holding onto her arm playfully.

"No seriously Sirius!" Parisa said her tone suddenly changing, "I don't want another detention."

"Okay okay, I give up!" Sirius said laughing.

Sirius watched Parisa make her way back up into the castle and sighed. So he really would have to get some of his homework done after all. It's not like he had any distractions now and Remus had walked off in a huff for some reason. Sirius looked around for his friend and couldn't see him any where within eye shot. Deciding that he couldn't be bothered to go and look for Remus, Sirius began writing his Potions essay. Get that out of the way first.

It was a week later and it was time for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Qudditch Match. Never had such competitiveness been at its peak. Several Gryffindors had ended up in the hospital wing due to serious injuries bought on by the Slytherin players. Most inflicted by Prue herself, who had taken cruel amusement in jinxing nearly all the Gryffindors she could before the match. James had somehow managed to escape injury, but only just as he had dodged most of the curses and jinxes aimed at him. They'd always ended up hitting someone else, and one of them had happened to be Lily. James had helped Lily to the hospital wing with Serenity, and James had felt that it was his fault that Lily had been caught in the crossfire. If only he hadn't moved out of the way, but Sirius was constantly reminding James that if he had moved out of the way Gryffindor wouldn't have a Seeker.

It was the week leading up to the match and it seemed the two houses were at war. No teacher could blink without a curse or jinx being fired somewhere, and Gryffindor and Slytherin classes had had to be separated and taught out of wand reach of the other. It was really difficult, especially for classes such as Charms which was more practical than theory, or Defence Against the Dark Arts which gave the students an excuse to shoot curses off at each other. DADA had ended up being the most violent of classes and had had to be reduced to doing theory work leading up to the match between the houses. So much for practical DA.

It was now time for the match and James was getting ready in the Gryffindor Locker rooms. Sirius was up in the commentating stand ready to begin. He saw all the teams fly out ready to face one another and Madam Hooch fly out onto the field.

"And Madam Hooch has released the Quaffle!" Sirius shouted through the megaphone loving this bit of the game, well if he couldn't play he might as well commentate, "and it's Avery with the Quaffle! Passes to Nott, oooh intercepted by the Gryffindor Chaser Autumn, attractive girl that she is. She's flying up the field, dodges an attempt to tackle by Avery."

Sirius was quite aware of Professor McGonagall sitting beside him and refused the temptation to say something about how gorgeous Autumn was and what a great kisser she was too.

"Autumn attempts to shoot - FOWL!" Sirius roared.

Indeed it was. Prue had just sent a Bludger flying towards Autumn. It had knocked Autumn off her broomstick as she fell several feet to the ground. Prue felt no remorse whatsoever, and had loved the chance of knocking the stupid girl off her broomstick.

"Penalty to Gryffindor. Gryffindor lead, ten to nil," Sirius said doing a score count, "And its Avery with the Quaffle! Passes to Black! Black passes - intercepted by Pontiac, passed to Frank Longbottom! Ah he shoots! Scores! Twenty to nil."

The game was getting rather rough now. Prue had already knocked out one of the Gryffindor Chasers and was already thinking about wiping out the other two. One of the Gryffindor Beaters had knocked Bellatrix off her broom and sent her crashing to the ground. So both teams were both down to two Chasers each, Bellatrix having gone off injured because of a broken arm and Autumn because she had been knocked unconscious by the Bludger.

"And it's Nott with the Quaffle, passes to Avery, who passes it back and flies up the field. Nott shoots - saved by David Wood! Wood throws the Quaffle to Pontiac! Pontiac to Longbottom! Saved by the Slytherin Keeper Montague! Montague passes to Nott, Nott to Avery, Avery back to Nott, Nott shoots, scores!"

The Slytherin's all did a lap of the Qudditch Pitch laughing and jeering, Prue included with this. Prue seized her chance to knock out another Gryffindor Chaser by thwacking the Bludger at Pontiac; aside from the fact that Pontiac was her cousin Prue had no real grudge against her. Pontiac was just an easy target. It turned out not to be that way, as Prue missed and got one of the Gryffindor Beaters who just thwacked it back across the Pitch.

"And it looks like they've seen the snitch!" Sirius called, "Potter dives after the snitch and the Slytherin Seeker Robinson!"

They were diving and James had indeed seen the snitch. He followed it around the pitch, past all the Chasers and up above the Teacher's stand. James saw a Bludger heading towards him out of the corner of his eye, no doubt sent by Prue. James dodged it and it hit Robinson who immediately fell off his broomstick and onto the ground. James reached out and after a long chase, caught the snitch, winning the match.

"And Gryffindor win!" Sirius yelled gleefully, "Gryffindor win one hundred and seventy to nil!"

The Pitch exploded, jeers from the Slytherin but joyous shouting and calling out from the Gryffindors. Sirius ran down to meet James and congratulate him for winning the match. He pushed his way through the rest of the team and shook his hand then remembered Parisa up in the hospital wing. He was going to have to see to Parisa, but she wouldn't know he wasn't there; after all, she was unconscious.

"Well done mate!" Sirius said laughing happily, "We won!"

"Yeah! We won!" James agreed holding the snitch grinning widely, "oh this is so fun. I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face."

There wasn't long to wait either, Prue looked disgusted with what had happened. Even after her efforts of knocking Parisa off of her broomstick it still didn't seem to affect the Marauder's view of her. She couldn't believe Slytherin had lost, and once more, lost to those annoying _Gryffindors_.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll end it here, right before Halloween which by the by, is the next chapter. Oh you're going to get a surprise, and I want to thank my reviewers, I so loved to feel loved, and I want to thank my friend Flaire for helping with the romance bits of the story. I normally do apocalypses, you can go see for yourself. I hope the match was easy to understand, but just have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter - I lost track of the Chapter number -

Prue was walking down the hallways after the Qudditch Match, Halloween would be the following day and it was already getting dark. This time of evening was usually quiet and the students would have retreated into their common rooms or the library. It was far too cold to go outside as it had begun snowing heavily. Prue went and looked out the window to watch the snowdrops falling readily on the ground. _I can't believe Slytherin lost the match_, Prue thought to herself, _there's so much more practicing the team has to do now. Bellatrix has to recover from being knocked off her broomstick. Her arm is broken, but she'll need to strengthen it. _Normally Prue wouldn't give a damn about Bellatrix Black, but because she was on the team and playing Qudditch, it was a necessity. Slytherin couldn't lose any more matches. Especially not to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it would be ridiculous.

"Prue, I've been looking for you everywhere," a voice said from behind her.

Prue tensed, recognising the voice. It belonged to Severus Snape who she had been avoiding since Slughorn's party.

"Leave me alone," Prue said not looking at him, "I want nothing to do with you."

"Yes you do, you want everything to do with me," Snape said placing his hand on her shoulder. Prue shook the hand off, disgusted.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me," Prue hissed, "get out of my sight."

"Prue you know you want me," Snape said persisting, "you just don't remember how much. I remember that night when we were together. You enjoyed every minute of that kiss. If Black hadn't pulled you off me we would most certainly still be together. But you _insist _on trying to be friends with such losers, Gryffindors no less."

"You are the only loser here Snivellus. Don't try to persuade me otherwise," Prue said turning around and trying her hardest to control her temper.

"You are clearly in denial," Snape said calmly, "look at me Produxi. Surely you love me -,"

"I don't LOVE YOU! I DISPISE YOU!" Prue roared at him, "ABSOLUTELY DISPISE YOU! YOU DISGUST ME YOU FLITHY PIECE OF -,"

"You don't want to say that last sentence Prue dear," Snape said calmly, holding his wand out, "I just might shut your mouth for you. You love me, and you always will. No matter what Black says or does."

"How could you think that?" Prue exclaimed disgusted, "what are you pointing your wand at me for? You can't control me. You can't-,"

"Prue look out!" Sirius exclaimed from behind her, running up to her and Snape.

Snape had just used the Imperious Curse and had just missed Prue. Sirius had Stunned Snape who fell unconscious on the ground. Prue let out a long shaky breath. She was safe, for now. She had never understood how delusional Snape was to think she even liked him in that way. He had come up to her and demanded her attention. Another kiss. Another kiss that most certainly wasn't going to happen. The only man that Prue wanted was Sirius, but how was she going to explain that to him, and have him believe her?

"Prue are you okay?" Sirius asked kicking the unconscious Snape aside.

"Yeah, thanks," Prue said looking over at him, "Oh I can't believe what that creep was going to do to me."

"You could have said you weren't seeing each other," Sirius told her taking her away from where Snape lay.

"I tried," Prue said shaking her head miserably, "but you wouldn't listen. I tried the morning after it happened. I didn't remember _any _of it."

"I'm sorry Prue. I really am, I should have listened -,"

"No, I didn't try to explain properly," Prue said, laughing gently, "Sirius -,"

Prue stopped and looked at Sirius. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was smiling and holding both of her hands. He was ever so close to her and Prue's breathing pattern - and heart alike had gotten faster. The moment was spoiled by Sirius's name being called out.

"Sirius!" Parisa called, as Sirius quickly dropped Prue's hands and stepped away from Prue to greet Parisa.

Parisa and Sirius kissed hello, making Prue's stomach drop slightly. So this was how it was going to be was it? Prue being the third wheel in Sirius's relationship with this annoying girl? There was nothing special about her. Sure she had long golden blonde hair that curled around her shoulders. Sure she had blazing blue eyes and respected everything about Sirius. The girl was even on the Gryffindor Qudditch Team! A popular member of the Gryffindor House who had everything Prue didn't. Everything. She even had Sirius. She would never get together with Sirius now, not now he was dating that Gryffindor airhead.

"Sirius, I'll meet you later okay?" Prue said giving him a small smile, "I'll just go and find James and the others and tell them that we're friends again."

Sirius waved at Prue as she bounced off happily. He was pleased they were friends again, but now he had Parisa to deal with. He wasn't going to dump her because there was a chance that he could go out with Prue. That would be unfair on Parisa and that wouldn't be good. He also didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. Dumping her was certainly a no go system, so he'd have to get her to _dump him _instead. Now the question was how on Earth was he going to get her to do that? He most certainly wasn't going to control her the way Snape had attempted to do Prue. No, he'd need advice from James and the others, and even then he wasn't sure he was going to take it.

"Hey babe," Sirius said laughing, "you've not been around for a while."

"No, I've had homework. They pile it on you know, I'm surprised you don't do yours right away," Parisa said laughing, "what were you doing with Dumbledore anyway? You were holding hands with her."

"Snape was attempting to rape her I think," Sirius said calmly, "he was going to use the Imperius Curse on her. I was only helping."

"Oh that's awful!" Parisa exclaimed, "No wonder you jinxed him. You're the big hero, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yes I am," Sirius said agreeing with her; after all, it couldn't hurt.

"My boyfriend always looking out for everyone else," Parisa said sighing happily then kissed him on the lips.

"So Madam Pomfrey mended you right up then?" Sirius asked, remembering how Prue had knocked out Parisa with a Bludger.

"Yeah, she did. Said I wasn't injured that bad and woke me up easily. Gave me some potion, which I'm going to have to go back for and take, but otherwise I'll be right," Parisa informed him smiling, "But that was a nasty thing to do you know. I don't know why you're friends with her again. It doesn't make sense for you to be friends with her now… you're going out with me remember?"

"I know, it's just I've known Prue longer, and I didn't really like fighting with her all the time," Sirius explained, "besides, its you I love."

Parisa blushed and they kissed again.

"Oh, and I've got this for Prue," Parisa said smiling, "Serenity said that Rory gave it to her. Rory said that she got it from -, well it was for Prue anyway. Big trail, but its goes a long way down the line. Anyway, I'm sure Prue will like it."

Sirius took the present from Parisa. It was lightweight and probably food. Prue wouldn't mind in the slightest, and he could probably give it to her tomorrow. It wouldn't matter how long it sat there in his room either.

It was the following morning and Sirius was carrying the present for Prue. He had no idea who it was from, and was planning to tell her it was a gift from Parisa. More like a welcome back friendship type gift. Sirius had no idea what was in it, but he was sure it was good. He spotted Prue not far off from the Slytherin table and walked straight up to her and handed her the gift.

"What's this?" Prue asked shaking it a bit.

"I don't know," Sirius said calmly, "Parisa told me to give it to you. Said it had gone through a lot of hands to get to you though."

Prue looked up at Sirius and smiled bravely. She opened the package and saw it was a whole bunch of chocolate chip muffins, easily edible and would make an excellent breakfast. She was amazingly hungry and her stomach was rumbling loudly. Sirius watched Prue take a muffin and bite into it. She wobbled a bit and grabbed a hold of a nearby table after dropping the muffin on the ground. She blinked a couple of times then looked up at Sirius, her eyes widening fearfully as she then crumpled to the floor in a dead faint. Sirius bent down over her alarmed. Prue wasn't the type to just faint like this. He hoped and hoped that she was just fooling around. Apparently she wasn't, because all the other staff members had begun gathering around her, including Dumbledore. Dumbledore's instant reaction was to pick her up and whisk her out of the Great Hall. McGonagall bent down to pick up the muffin.

"Professor no! Prue ate that before she fainted!" Sirius exclaimed panicking, "I gave it to her. Parisa said it was a gift for her, and said that it had been passed on through a lot of people. Surely -?"

"I know the dangers, Professor Slughorn, could you kindly see if this food has been poisoned?" Professor McGonagall asked Professor Slughorn.

The white-faced Professor Slughorn took the packet of muffins and rushed off down to the Potions laboratory.

"You'd better come with me Black," Professor McGonagall said warily, "we're going to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius and Professor McGonagall in seemingly no time at all reached the hospital wing. Sirius looked over at the sleeping Prue on the bed. Dumbledore was sat next to her looking concerned. He turned to McGonagall and noticed Sirius.

"Do you know where you got the muffins from?" Professor Dumbledore asked trying to sound calm.

"No," Sirius said honestly, "Parisa gave them to me to give to Prue. Parisa said they were a gift, and that some other girls had given it to her."

"Have you tried waking her?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Every attempt so far has failed," Dumbledore replied looking ashen, "but I'm sure she'll be okay."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, reviewers the decision is up to you. Should Parisa be the one BEHIND the Prue going unconscious? Oh, and what on Earth has she been given? Hmm? Any guesses? The answer is in the earlier chapters…. Remember, Prue's sleeping! Oh and once again I thank Flaire for looking after my romance bits!


	7. Chapter 7

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter - I lost track of the Chapter number -

Lily looked around the Gryffindor common room and spotted Sirius moping by himself in the corner with the rest of the Marauders. They hadn't been their usual perky selves since Prue had been hospitalized. It was hard to hate them when they were like this. Rumours were floating about the school about how Sirius had had a crush on Prue the whole time he had been going out with Parisa. Rumour had it Parisa had gotten jealous and poisoned Prue by giving Sirius the muffins to give to Prue which contained the Draught of Peace. Parisa was reacting as if it didn't bother her. Or maybe she just hadn't heard the rumours yet.

"Parisa?" Lily asked as the girl entered the room, "Do you know what they're saying about you?"

"Yes," Parisa replied, "I'd like to take credit for it, I really would. But unfortunately it's not my fault. I didn't do it."

"You gave the thing to Sirius to give to Prue!" Lily exclaimed, "people are going to think…."

"All the better for me then isn't it?" Parisa said bitterly, "oh they'll hate this. They really will…"

Lily shook her head as she watched Parisa cry. It just wasn't fair. This was Sirius's idea of making Prue jealous and it had seriously ended up hurting somebody's feelings! Lily felt the rage boil up inside her as she sat next to Parisa and comforted her. Well if no one else was going to be there for the girl she might as well be. The girl was Chaser on the Qudditch Team and _very _popular. How people could just turn their backs on her she didn't know.

"I believe you Par," Lily said softly, "however it's them you've got to convince you're innocent."

"And how do I do _that_? Everyone just _loves _Sirius now, he's the popular man, the most eligible bachelor," Parisa spat angrily, "all the girls are after him!"

"Well I guess there is a way to make them believe you didn't do it," Lily replied firmly, "but you've got to actually find out who _did _do it. There are a number of suspects, none of them Gryffindor. Bring the Slytherin's out of hiding and how they set you up."

"You really think so?" Parisa asked raising her eyebrows thoughtfully, "it would be a brilliant plan I guess…"

"You guess?" Lily asked, "_I know_."

The two girls then sat on Parisa's bed and discussed their plan for bringing the real culprit out into the open. Little did Lily know that she was walking straight into a trap cleverly designed just for her and the Marauder's. Revenge would be sweet.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were gathered around the Gryffindor fire. Sirius was moodily staring into it while James was staring across the room at Lily who had just come down from the girls dormitories with Parisa. Remus was curled up with a good book, and Peter was muttering to himself. Finally, James had had enough with Sirius's non-focus. He needed some serious therapy. Seriously.

"Okay bud, we gotta get you happy somehow," James sighed, "now let's see. Need a real cool prank."

Sirius looked away from the fire and stared at James. A prank? Now _that _seemed like more fun than just sitting around a boring old fire. Even Remus closed his book and Peter had stopped muttering to himself. The boys all looked at James expectantly.

"I also have a _great _prank subject," James said coolly eyeing Parisa who was now sitting happily chatting with Parisa.

"Parisa? No way!" Remus said a little too loudly, "I mean _seriously _do we want to get ourselves into trouble? Maybe pranking Parisa is exactly what she _wants _us to do!"

James rolled his eyes and in a matter of seconds he had them all convinced that this was a really good idea and a _must do_. Remus however had his doubts. Somehow he had the feeling this was going to backfire rather badly on them. James in no time at all had switched from persuading them to telling them what the plan was. It was to desperately humiliate her in front of everyone and that could only take place in the Great Hall. In front of all the teachers and even the Headmaster. Remus wished he knew of a way to stop them and fingered his shiny prefect badge on his chest. His heart sank, would he really have to give his best friends a detention?

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay I know this was bloody short, but I'm running out of ideas! I'm stuck which is why this sort've took so long to write. Eeh, and its so bloody short…. ahhh…. worry about that later aye?


	8. Chapter 8

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter - I lost track of the Chapter number -

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free_

Sirius was watching the sun go down over the hills as his thoughts wandered back to Prue. She'd been in the coma for three weeks now. On Monday she had been moved to St Mungo's where they were looking for a cure for the Potion that had struck her down. The doctors were saying it was the Draught of Peace.

_  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
_

He frowned; then again, he knew Prue would most definitely wake up and see him. She had too! There was no way she couldn't. Sirius cast his mind back to what Snape had been planning to do with her. He had been going to rape her with the use of the Imperius Curse. It would make her do whatever he wanted. Anger bubbled up inside him. Then there was the issue of what _he _himself had done to the girl.

_  
We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling_

Prue's smiling face was for sure what he wanted to see now above everything else. Just to have her awake again so he could tell her how much he loved her. How much he wanted to be with her and take her to the upcoming school dance. Just to take him out of these horrifying thoughts.

_  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  


Sirius moved quietly to look out of the window at the darkened sky. There was hope that she'd finally get cured of that Potion as soon as they'd found the cure and how much she had taken. The only way to do that would be to discover who had done this to Prue would eventually lead them to the cure. Hopefully they could find out how much of it she had taken and how much of the antidote she would need. It was all very worrying, and even Dumbledore wasn't frequently at the High Table during meal times.

_  
When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling_

When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying  


Sirius wished he was with Prue at St Mungo's but Dumbledore had told him he had to remain at Hogwarts. Dumbledore said he, James and the others could visit her at Christmas holidays if she hadn't woken up by then.

_  
I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one

_  
_Sirius most definitely couldn't wait for the day Prue would wake up and speak to him. Even if she shouted continuously at him, it would still be worth it to see her awake for the first time in weeks.

_  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one_

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

Sirius decided then that it was time to go to sleep. He was exhausted and he had a full day of lessons tomorrow. He knew Lily was trying her hardest to find the culprit and with that girls determination she most probably would.

The next morning Lily was walking down the corridor looking over the notes she'd taken on the behaviours of the Slytherin's. Kyra was quite often feeding her information on who was doing what with whom, and what the conversations were in the common room. So far Lily had no leads on who had poisoned Prue let alone anything that was even remotely useful. A thought then occurred to her. What if it _wasn't _a Slytherin that had done it? What if she had been spying on the completely wrong group of students?

"Evans!" Lily heard a voice shout from behind her. She whirled around and spotted James, much to her displeasure.

"Hey Potter," Lily replied turning back to her notes.

"Haven't found who poisoned Prue yet?" James asked walking up beside her.

"No I haven't," Lily said sighing, "Parisa's not helping much either. She keeps losing her notes."

"Ah, well, Parisa was always a klutz," James said reminiscing, "but most I remember was she was all over Sirius."

"Glad you had Qudditch Practice then?" Lily asked suddenly spotting Parisa talking with Narcissa Black.

"Lily! Over here!" Parisa called spotting Lily with James.

"I'll be right back," Lily said to James and then jogged up to greet the girls.

Lily met the two and began to walk off with them down to the dungeons. Parisa was smiling casually and constantly playing with her Quill for some reason. Narcissa looked decisively blank as she always did. Then again, Black was most definitely a blonde bimbo, one who had never had too much between the ears. They rounded another corner - one Lily had never been down before and spotted several other Slytherin's. Narcissa smirked then walked straight up to them. Confused Lily looked at Parisa who was smiling evilly.

"Parisa what's going on?" Lily asked suddenly afraid as the Slytherin's advanced.

"You've been snooping around in our business," Bellatrix snarled, "now you're gonna pay."

"_Expelliamus_!" Parisa cried out disarming Lily.

"_Accio _Notes!" Narcissa yelled.

All the notes Lily had collected flew over to Narcissa's waiting arms. All Lily's hard work gone in an instant, incinerated by the Slytherin's as they howled with laughter. Lily looked helplessly as spells started flying. One curse even hit her in the stomach and made her fly backwards across the room. She felt herself being helped up by James and the rest of the Marauder's as curses and jinxes began flying around the room. Lily furious for being led into this trap, fought back with several curses and jinxes as well.

"Oh you shouldn't have messed with us Evans!" Bellatrix roared cornering her as James and the others were busy with the other Slytherin's.

"Evans!" James roared and was cut off by Snape and two others and driven back into the battle.

Lily raised her wand and fired, "Impetimia!" she cried.

Bellatrix was blown backwards and into a group of Slytherin's. She quickly brushed herself off before she knew it another two of them were on her, firing jinxes left right and centre.

"_Perfecto Totallus_!" Lily cried pointing her wand at the advancing Bellatrix.

Then the group all heard footsteps coming this way and automatically froze. There in front of them stood Prue Dumbledore who looked shocked at the sight that was before her.

"Dumbledore!" The Marauder's chorused happily.

"Completely cured!" Prue exclaimed happily, "What's going on?" she asked, surveying the frozen battle scene before her.

Prue looked confused. The scene before her was nothing like she imagined going down to the Slytherin common room and seeing. Her friends and Lily looked like they were completely outnumbered by the Slytherin's. For some reason they had been group duelling and it looked like the Marauder's were losing. After all they were outnumbered.

"Evans was spying on us," Bellatrix snarled, "collecting evidence to catch whoever poisoned you. We decided to take matters into our own hands. They aren't going to get away with this."

"Poisoned? Yeah I got given the Draught of Peace," Prue said suddenly, "I know who did it too."

There was a stunned silence in the Slytherin corridor. All eyes were on Prue.

"Who?" Bellatrix snarled.

"Remember that day when we were all making the Draught of Peace in Potions?" Prue asked the Slytherin's as she stepped into the middle of the crowd.

"What day in Potions?" Sirius asked confused, "James and I weren't there."

"You're right, you weren't," Prue said calmly, "but Snape and Narcissa were. Narcissa saw Snape saving some Potion for later. Probably wanted to keep it safe. Narcissa took that to her advantage and asked if she could have some of the potion. Snape easily complied, after all, what could Narcissa do with a Potion? It wasn't like she was going to poison anybody. Snape was half right in that respect. But then Narcissa gave the Potion to Parisa, who knew exactly what the Potion could be used for. She coated the muffins that she'd got from her parents with the Draught of Peace and gave them to Sirius to give to me. Fortunately, I didn't realise the dangers of what had happened. Afterwards while I was asleep, the Potion must have had a weird effect on me because the whole conspiracy I managed to somehow dream - I saw every little detail of what was happening at Hogwarts. I must say Parisa that was an excellent plan you had. I'm sorry to say it didn't work."

All attention was now focused on Parisa. Lily's too, for she had believed Parisa's innocence right from the start. She couldn't believe a Gryffindor could have done this awful deed. The Slytherin's all looked stunned too with this outburst and most of them turned towards both Snape and Narcissa. Snape looked as though he had been slapped in the face. He had never intended to harm Prue; moreover it was _his _fault the girl had landed in the hospital in the first place.

"Parisa," Sirius said darkly, "you wanted Prue out of the way so you could go out with me without interference!"

"Yeah! What's your excuse Parisa?" James demanded, "That's no way to treat _anybody_! No Gryffindor should stoop that low!"

"Originally I hadn't planned to," Parisa said honestly, "But I was getting seriously annoyed with you drooling over her. Bloody hell Sirius, you were only with me so you could make the girl jealous! Why didn't you tell me I was just fun aye? But no. You had to hurt my feelings didn't you?" Parisa was almost screaming now, "AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT! WITH PRUE OUT OF THE WAY I THOUGHT I COULD HAVE YOU!"

"You were wrong," Sirius replied, shaking his head and taking a couple of steps away looking horrified.

"AND YOU DIDN'T CARE EVEN AFTER PRUE WAS GONE! YOU NEVER DID!" Parisa shouted advancing, eyes glazed over a tad, "you didn't care."

Much to Sirius's discomfort she began to cry, "You didn't care."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly, "I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Nor do any of us," Professor Dumbledore said coming up into the corridor, "And I'm afraid that you'll have to come to my office Parisa. We'll discuss your punishment in there. As for the events that just took place, I'm going to have to take fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Parisa nodded numbly and was lead away by the Headmaster. Both groups of students hung their heads, both of them had lost points and were feeling just as guilty as the rest. Time was never as slow as it had been. Sirius looked over at Prue as all the Slytherin's and other students left the corridor where the fight had taken place.

"I'm sorry Prue," Sirius said placing his hand on her shoulder, "I should have known."

"Nobody could have known," Prue replied quietly, "It wasn't something anyone would see coming."

"I'm glad you're okay," Sirius murmured, "There's a dance coming up…"

"The Christmas dance? I'd love to go with you, I heard about it from my grandfather," Prue said softly, "I'll definitely be there."

"Excellent, don't get poisoned either!" Sirius called gleefully as Prue walked off down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

"I won't!" Prue laughed waving back at him.

Things were going right, at last. Everything was as it should be.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Right this is going to be the second to last chapter. I'm going to end this fic on the Christmas dance, because really, how romantic is a Christmas dance? Nothing I write after it is going to make quite as much of an impact as this night.


	9. Chapter 9

Double Double Toil and Trouble 

By Zeta - otherwise known as Amanda Halliwell

Chapter - I lost track of the Chapter number -

Prue was in the Slytherin girl's dormitories getting ready for the Christmas dance that night. It had been a couple of weeks since she and Sirius had made up after her homecoming from the hospital. Everything was finally going to go right, everything was going to be good. The dance was something she had been looking forward to. She'd even dragged Kyra down to Hogesmade to buy her some perfect dress robes for the night. She would look a spectacle, and she would dance with Sirius tonight - nothing was going to prevent her from going there. Nothing.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all _

Sirius was also preparing for the dance in the Gryffindor boys dormitories. James was continuously having a go at him about Prue. Saying they were perfect for each other. Saying that he deserved to be with her and dance with her. James had nothing but support for him, as did Remus and Peter. Sirius's own romantic story was about to come true. Something he had been waiting for all his life. Something he knew would be the most perfect night of his life.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

Back in the Slytherin girl's dormitories Prue was remembering all the times she and Sirius had shared. She knew Sirius loved her more than anything in the world and she would dress up for him and only for him. They would dance together - she knew it. Prue let Kyra do her make up and hair in a style that Prue had never seen before. A style that would no doubt bring out her blazing blue eyes and make Sirius fall in love with her all over again.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me   
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

Sirius knew time was going quickly and he would be expected to meet Prue in the Entrance Hall. He remembered too, how she had showed him she loved him on the train when she'd thrown the tissues at him breathlessly. How easily had managed to pluck them from her pocket, now he definitely knew why she had been acting so strange. If only he had noticed it then he would have been able to ask her to go out with him then and there. But he hadn't been able to because he was too shy and none of the Maurader's even knew he liked her.

_  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me _

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

Prue stood up and walked down into the Slytherin common room. Silence filled the place as they all stared. She was the most beautiful girl in the room. Produxi Prudence Diane Dumbledore would be the Queen of the ball no contest. Jealousy could be seen from the other girls, but Prue just being herself didn't know any better. She was going to have the time of her life. She made her way up the steps and off to the Entrance Hall. There in front of her she spotted Sirius Black and watched his mouth drop open in awe.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

Sirius took Prue's arm and led her into the dance. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was to him. This was the girl who had refused to wear anything, _anything _like this. This was the girl who hadn't been afraid to get her hands dirty and get into trouble with the guys. She hadn't done anything remotely wrong, ever. Sirius knew the girl loved him, and he loved her right back. Now all he had to do was admit it to her face, they were the perfect couple, now if only Lily and James saw that they too could make a good couple then everything would be totally real, totally fine. It would be happy days for everyone.

Prue was thinking along the same lines. She loved Sirius and knew she was going to dance with him tonight. Neither of them had been this close since Sirius had asked her to the dance in the first place. They entered the Great Hall and saw all the other couples already on the dance floor chatting happily. Nobody was dancing quite yet - not until Professor Dumbledore officially opened the dancing and let the hired band sing for the students. It would be a night to remember for all of them.

"I officially welcome you all to the Christmas dance," Professor Dumbledore called out to the students, eyes twinkling, "and I invite you all onto the dance floor. Just remember school rules still apply and have a great time!"

Professor Dumbledore then noticed his granddaughter with Sirius Black. Those two had taken their time in getting together and he knew he was concerned for the girl's wellbeing. But he also knew Produxi wasn't stupid. He decided to let her have her night of fun and enjoy herself as she wrapped her arms around the boys neck and watched the two kiss for the first time. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eyes as they danced in the crowd. His granddaughter was growing up and there was nothing she could do about it.

Prue had never been this happy in her whole life. She never thought she could be this happy wrapped up in a guys arms and being swayed around the dance floor. She and Sirius had been through so much over the recent weeks of school. It was hard to believe that it was only December; they still had plenty of weeks left and O.W.Ls coming up. No matter what, Prue knew she and Sirius would be together through it all and would love one another to the end of time. They were never going to be apart. Little did she know about the approaching darkness and the future that awaited the happy couple as they danced around the room, the future that was looming ever closer …

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay! I finally completed a story! 'does dance'. Anyways! In case you are wondering I'm doing a sequel set in Harry's time after the Half Blood Prince. So much has changed since this happy time wipes tear away from eye and I hope you'll enjoy the my own personal version of the Seventh Book that's coming up next!


End file.
